


Early

by madeofbees



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, But mostly straight up smut, First Time, M/M, PWP, a little bit fluffy, alpha!Severus, because i can't help myself, desperate draco, omega!Draco, snaco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3370268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeofbees/pseuds/madeofbees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco goes into an early heat and can't make it to the infirmary. Besides, Severus is so much closer, and he is the potions master, he'll be able to stop it. By the time Draco makes it to his rooms, his intentions have changed entirely, and Severus opens the door to a very desperate omega in heat. Gratuitous smut, PWP, first time, fluff here and there because I physically cannot restrain myself.</p><p>Tags to be added with each chapter, but everything is consensual, fluffy goodness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early

**Author's Note:**

> In case you hadn't figured it out from the tags and the description, this is PWP. I am killing the fine art of story telling with the heat of a thousand omegas. Please do enjoy ;)
> 
> Please note I am my own beta so all mistakes are mine and mine alone.
> 
> Important notes at the end!!

The second Draco woke up he knew what was happening.

“Shit,” he muttered, trying to sit up and immediately flopping back with a barely stifled moan. “Oh shit, shit, shit, fucking Merlin’s balls, _shit_.”

A small trickle of fluid slid down his thigh and he had to bite back another moan.

He was sure he had another week before his heat, and even more sure that he’d been taking his suppressants. There was absolutely no reason why he should be in heat right now, except that he was, and he had to deal with it immediately. Before any of his housemates smelled him.

That’d be just fantastic. As if he didn’t get enough shit from his father, the entire house had to know.

But no, that didn’t have to happen.

It was three in the morning, his roommates were asleep. All two of them; the war had certainly thinned out Slytherin house. Draco snuck out of bed, threw on his cloak, the heavy winter one that kept out even the strongest of winds and, hopefully, kept in the scent of omega. He was halfway down the stairs before realizing he’d forgotten his wand and deciding he didn’t care.

He cared about one thing and one thing only.

As soon as Draco stepped into the dungeon corridor outside the dorms, a stay breeze swept past him, causing his robe to flutter against his pyjama pants against his cock, and he let out a long, low groan, stumbling back against the stone wall, one hand clasping his cloak closed, the other pressed against the wall, trying to steady himself.

 _Hospital wing_ , he thought vaguely. _Madam Pomfrey. Cold shot. You can do this._

Could he, though? It was only on the first floor, just one staircase between him and relief, but there were so many corridors, and every step was torture. The stairs down to the common room had been a special form of hell. The thought of making the journey through drafty hallways and through the most crowded part of school (the fact that it was quarter past three and curfew was in place had slipped his mind) was terrifying.

_Severus._

Yes, Severus. Despite finally having his coveted Defense Against the Dark Arts position on the second floor, his quarters were still in the dungeons, only a few turns away. His Head of House, potions master, his mentor, his friend, the object of a long-standing incredible need, an alpha.

Yes, Severus was a brilliant idea.

It was only in the fuzziest way that Draco realized he might not be.

It seemed to take much longer than usual to get to the portrait that was Severus’ door. The feel of his clothes against his skin made him itch in a horrible, almost pleasurable way. Not enough friction, not enough, nowhere near enough, but it was better than nothing, except it wasn’t, and Draco kept catching himself starting to take off his cloak before quickly wrapping it back around himself.

The portrait was of a small herd of sheep grazing in a meadow. Severus liked it because it was innocuous, not anything that would ever be associated with him. Draco usually teased him about it; now he couldn’t even remember the password.

“Fuck,” Draco whispered. Another breeze whistled down the corridor, and his head fell forward, knocking sharply against the painting, and he moaned again. The canvas against his forehead was horrible, stimulation of the most irrelevant kind, except that everything was relevant. His skin burned where touched and froze where not, like it was trying to crawl off his body.

More wetness slipped down his thigh, and he groaned. His fingers flew up to the clasp of his cloak, shaking too much to undo the silver snake, and he was about to give up and rip it open when the portrait turned into a door and opened. Draco stumbled forward, center of balance lost, and a strong hand wrapped around his upper arm.

Draco _moaned_. He stumbled forward, slamming against Severus, and a high, keening noise tore from his throat. He needed, oh god how he needed, and Severus smelled so good, like potions and sandalwood and alpha, pure alpha. Draco was undulating against him, he couldn’t help it, and somewhere he knew it was inappropriate and everywhere else he didn’t care.

“Please,” he choked out.

Draco could feel every movement, and Severus was barely breathing, shallow inhales through his mouth. He was trying not to smell him, Draco realized.

“ _Please_ ,” he tried again, openly begging. “Severus _please_.”

Severus tightened his grip on his arm, pulling him into the room, and closed the door. Draco felt spells going up—he could feel everything, it was beautiful and torturous—but he wasn’t sure what. Something to dampen his smell. Extra wards. Maybe a silencing charm, or maybe it was wishful thinking.

“Did you do this on purpose?”

Draco couldn’t stop another moan, shivering uncontrollably at the sound of his voice. Severus always had a deep, silky voice, but whether he meant to or not, alpha tones wove through his words, and it was only because Severus was holding him up that Draco managed to stay standing.

“No,” he breathed, trying to push himself against Severus again and being held at bay. Severus’ other hand was at his shoulder and it was painful, so painful, to be touched with clothes in the way. He had to fight to speak coherently. “I don’t—know what happened, I—I woke up, and…”

Severus let out a deep sigh, and Draco _needed_. His hormones were screaming at him, telling him that he needed to be the cause of any of Severus’ noises, and not out of annoyance, he needed to make him feel good. Even being held back was a form of submission, being held in place, and Draco was steadily leaking. He could smell himself. He couldn’t imagine what it was like for Severus.

“I have the potion. Stay here and—”

“No.” Draco looked at him pleadingly, imploringly, desperately. “I can’t—don’t do that, I need—oh god, Severus, I _need_ you _please_.”

Severus closed his eyes. Draco was having an effect on him, but not enough, not to get what he wanted.

“No. You are not spending a heat with me. Stay.”

Severus let go of him, and Draco’s knees buckled, and he dropped to the floor. _Stay_. He couldn’t disobey, not a direct command, not _that_ direct command. It was far too engrained in his DNA.

Draco was too hot. His fingers found the clasp of his cloak again and finally, blessedly managed to get it open. He shrugged it off his shoulders and took several deep breaths, filling his lungs with the scent of Severus. He broke into goosebumps and wrapped his arms around himself, rubbing his bare arms from elbow to the hem of his sleeves. He moaned, doubling over in pleasure.

Severus came back into the room, holding a vial of potion. Draco could smell him before he saw him, hear the liquid sloshing before Severus spoke.

“No,” Draco said. “I don’t want it.”

Severus knelt in front of him, and Draco glanced up to meet his eyes. Completely black, hard and shut off.

“This is not a request,” Severus said lowly. “Take it.”

Draco held himself tighter, shaking his head and rocking forward. His hair brushed across his forehead, and even that was maddening.

“Please.”

“No. Take the potion or I will force you.”

 _You’re a fucking alpha!_ Draco screamed internally. _You’re an alpha, stop being so fucking noble and take me!_

“Severus—” Severus let out a sharp gasp. Draco hadn’t meant to, but there it was, his alpha instincts boiling up. “ _Severus_ ,” Draco said again, breathing his name, saying it like a prayer. “Severus, Severus, Severus—”

“Stop,” he cut in, voice tight. “Stop it. Grow up. You’re not a child— _clearly_ —so stop acting like one.”

Not acting like a child. Right. Draco could do that.

He launched himself at Severus. Severus wasn’t expecting it and overbalanced, falling back onto the floor, propped up on one elbow, eyes wide in surprise and, now that he was off-guard, incredible lust. Draco crawled onto him, shaking, dragging his body along Severus’, finally getting the friction he craved. It was heavenly, desperately needed, that something missing clicking into place.

He braced himself on the floor, one hand on either side of Severus’ face, panting harshly. Severus looked up at him with unadulterated fury, but he didn’t move. In fact, every muscle was tensed, holding himself back. Draco leaned down, hovering just a few inches above his lips, grinding down against him, keeping eye contact. Begging, pleading, needing. He shifted slightly, and his hip bumped against something hard, long and hard and hot even through Severus’ robes. Draco let out a wanton moan, the loudest so far, eyes rolling into the back of his head, lubrication flowing freely from his arse.

“Draco…”

Draco melted. His body relaxed completely, muscles turning soft and pliable, collapsing the last few inches onto Severus’ chest, lying bonelessly on him. He needed so badly but he no longer had any control over himself.

Severus rolled them, Draco lying on his back and staring up at him through a haze of indescribable arousal. His eyes heavy-lidded, body covered in a thin sheen of sweat, hair mussed. His erection was standing almost straight up against his pyjama pants, a dark circle of precome at the tip, and pressed against Severus’ stomach. The seat of his pants was soaked through completely. His chest was heaving, heart slamming blood through over-sensitized veins, arms lying limply at his sides.

“Merlin,” Severus breathed. “Why did you not go to the infirmary?”

“Couldn’t,” Draco mumbled. His hips were circling up against Severus, a movement he was barely aware of and couldn’t stop. “Too far.”

“Did you come for the potion?” Severus asked, voice barely above a whisper. He was moving his hips as well, minutely, only noticeable because Draco noticed everything.

“Yes.” He licked his lips and whimpered at the sensation. He forgot to close his mouth the rest of the way. “Please.”

Severus’ eyes fluttered shut before snapping open. “This is—wildly inappropriate. I’m your professor, you can’t consent, I don’t even know if you’ve spent a heat with someone before, I can’t…” He took a deep breathe, seeming to remember that was a bad idea only after. He swayed slightly, and Draco felt his erection hardened further against his thigh. “You have to leave. I’ll escort you to the infirmary.”

“I haven’t.” Draco needed, needed, needed. “Spent a heat with anyone. My choice. I didn’t—waiting.” He realized with a strange serenity that he had no control over what he was saying. He was about to tell Severus he was in love with him, and nothing had ever seemed so right. “For you. I didn’t mean tonight, I’m early, I don’t know why, but I was saving myself. Am.” He reached up, barely able to do so, and rested a hand on Severus’ bicep. “I want you. I need you.” He squeezed his arm. “I _need_ you. _Please_.”

Draco didn’t understand Severus’ expression. He was always a difficult man to read, but in his current state, he registered only his smell and his eyes and his weight and his erection. A vague part of him was scared, terrified of rejection, but mostly he just _needed_ , and his omega hormones needed Severus’ alpha, and something little like a life’s worth of unrequited love wasn’t about to stop him.

“You’re serious.” It was a statement, not a question at all, Severus’ eyes searching his. “This isn’t the heat talking. You’re actually serious.”

Draco canted his hips up and moaned. “You. Need you. Severus, god Severus, _Severus_.”

Severus continued to look at him, appraise him, and Draco was burning beneath him, needing, needing alpha, needing Severus, everything mixed up in the heat. Severus slowly slid his hand down Draco’s side and then back up, bunching his shirt up as he went. Draco moaned, head rolling to the side, eyes closing, everything centered on Severus and his hand. He was shaking, shivering, pushing himself up. It was almost like relief but instead making it worse, so much worse.

“I won’t bite you,” Severus warned, and warmth flooded through Draco because that meant he would do something, and Draco _needed_.

“Okay,” Draco sighed. He started moving again, fucking himself up against Severus, getting any friction he could, still just making it worse, whipping himself into a frenzy. “Please. Please, I need you. _Please_.”

Severus hesitated for a split second more before saying, “Okay,” leaning down, and capturing Draco’s lips.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My plan for this story, as much as one plans ridiculous amounts of smut, is to sex. Like. All the sex. All of my fantasies, my wife's fantasies (if she's interested), my tumblr followers' fantasies (if I'm brave enough to ask), and YOUR fantasies. If you have something you'd like to see written in, leave me a comment and I'll do my best! Whether it be a kink, a position, a scene--I welcome anything and everything. I make no guarantees to include it if for some reason it doesn't fit, but while I have a great deal of ideas for Snaco sex, I always want more. Keep in mind that Draco is pretty incapacitated by his heat, so more detailed scenes or roleplaying is probably a no-go but really, send me anything.
> 
> Also my usual disclaimer: I have health problems and my life is crazy so while right now all I want to do is write smut into the sunset, I may not be spectacular about updating. I will try very very very hard, but please don't hate me if it slows down. I'll try to include a note at the end of each chapter regarding my current wellbeing, but it's very hard to predict. Current state: exhausted, but doing a lot better than I have been lately.


End file.
